


Malediction

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes revelations can be a torture all of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malediction

“So, I take it didn’t go so well.” Danny walked up behind Mary and handed her a mug of coffee, before he sat down in the other Adirondack chair.

“Not so much.” Mary shrugged.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Danny asked, watching the slowly diminishing shape of his lover cutting through the water.

“Not so much.” She shrugged again never taking her eyes off of the shape of her brother. “I’m kinda numb to be honest.” She sighed as she turned to face Danny. “He’s really going to need you.”

“What happened?” Danny stretched out a hand to cover Mary’s. The car trip home had been thankfully short and tense. Steve had not said a word and when the car had stopped he had walked into the back yard dropping his clothes as he went, before walking into the water and swimming, fast and furiously away from the shore.

“Doris told us a few home truths.” Mary spoke, Danny couldn’t quite place the tone of Mary’s voice, until he realized, that was the same flat lifeless tone Steve’s voice had when he first met him.

“What can be so bad it’s got him swimming to China.” Danny mused.

“Joe White is apparently our father.”

“He’s your what?” Danny sprang to his feet, knocking his cup of coffee off the arm of the chair as he did.

“Yeah. That.” Mary stood and leaned in to kiss Danny on the cheek. “I’m going to get my bag and stay at a hotel.”

“This is your home, Mare.” Danny hugged her.

“No. It hasn’t been my home for a long time. It’s Steve’s home.” She sighed and turned to look at her brother’s distant form. “Steve needs you, and I both don’t want to get in the way and I need to be alone.”

“Can I drive you?” Danny offered.

“I’ll call a cab.” Mary smiled at him. “Just look after my bro, he’s all I’ve got.”

Mary turned and walked across the grass as Danny watched her leave.

~*~*~*~*~

Danny sat on the beach, watching his lover as he swam. He got why Steve swam, honestly he did, but now he was worrying him. He’d been swimming for over an hour, closer to two, even with his SEAL training he was bound to be hurting. Danny was afraid that if he took his eyes off of Steve he’d cramp or something worse and the ocean that Steve loved so much would take him. So he sat and he waited and watched.

~*~*~*~*~

As Steve emerged from the water, his legs refused to support his body and he staggered to his knees in the lapping water. Danny moved quickly forward, walking into the water until the splashing water meant that he was wet almost to the hips, snaking an arm around Steve’s quivering shoulders he pulled him to his feet and half dragged him to the chair at the edge of the waterline.

“For Fuck’s sake, Steven.” Danny muttered as he knelt in front of him and briskly toweled his trembling legs. “Why would you do this to yourself?”

“Needed to think.” Steve answered flatly, barely even acknowledging that Danny was rubbing his muscles and causing painful spasms.

“No you need to stay with me.” Danny stood and started rubbing Steve’s arms and chest. “C’mon.” Danny pulled him to his feet and as he wobbled, aligned himself along Steve’s side and slowly walked into the house. “You’re going to shower and we’re going to bed.”

“It’s daylight, D.” Steve responded distractedly.

“So?” Danny slowly negotiated the way up the stairs, “We’re on a rest day. Bed means rest.”

“Where’s Mary?” Steve swung his head to look for his sister.

“She wanted some time alone. She’ll call.” Danny answered as he leaned into the shower cubicle to turn on the water. “Shower.” He released his hold on Steve’s waist and waited just long enough to see he remained upright and left the room. In the other bathroom he peeled himself out of his wet khakis and shirt, slipping into a pair of Steve’s track pants and a tee shirt before trotting down stairs to grab a couple of bottles of water. 

Returning to Steve’s bedroom, he found Steve sitting on the edge of the turned down bed, his hair tousled and damp, and dressed in a pair of sleep pants. Uncapping a bottle he handed it to Steve, watching as he chugged half the contents before thrusting it back into Danny’s hands.

“Into bed, big guy.” Danny indicated the bed.

“I’m not a child, Danny.” Steve responded, but moved to lie on the bed.

Danny crawled into the other side of the bed, and rolled onto his side watching Steve closely.

“Want to talk about it?” he reached out to put his hand on Steve’s chest.

“What’s there to talk about? My whole life is a lie.” Steve shrugged, turning to look into his lovers eyes.

“You are not a lie. How do you even know she was telling the truth?” Danny stroked Steve’s arm softly.

“It’s me. I’m a curse. I fuck up every person I love.” Steve rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

“You are not a malediction on anything or anyone you big goof.” Danny moved to press his head against Steve’s shoulder, his hand gently stroking Steve’s chest, just above his heart. “She is a spiteful woman who will do anything to get her way. So what. Even if he is genetically your father, he isn’t the man that raised you and loved you and did everything he could to make you into the smart, honorable loving man that you are.”

“You have to say that.” Steve smiled briefly. “You’re my partner.”

“I don’t have to say anything.” Danny kissed his shoulder softly as he lifted his head to look into Steve’s face. “but you know me, I can’t say nothing. I say what I want to. And I want to say that I love you and my daughter loves you and your sister loves you and your father loved you both. That’s the only thing that you need to remember. Everything else is a bonus.” Danny paused, “And I want to apologize for calling him and bringing him back into your life.”

“Not your fault, D.” Steve pulled Danny back into his arms and hugged him closely.

“Still it might not be an issue now if he hadn’t come back.”

“And I might have been killed in Korea if he hadn’t been back.” Steve replied.

“Don’t ever even think that.” Danny slid his hand across Steve’s waist and held him tightly.

“I’ll always be with you, Steve. No matter what.”


End file.
